narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Long Kiss Goodbye
|Typ=Ending |Zdjęcie=End7.jpg |Zespół=Halcali |Numer piosenki=7 |Shippūden=Tak |Od odcinka=78 |Do odcinka=90 }} Long Kiss Goodbye to utwór wykonywany przez Halcali do 7° endingu serii Naruto: Shippūden, swoją premierę miał 2 października 2008 roku. Obejmuje odcinki 78 do 90. Opis Tekst Piosenki Rōmaji= Kondo wa itsu aeru ka nante Sonna kaoshite yoku ierutte Omotteta yo nande darou Nani mo ki ni naranai FURIshite Ii wake suru nara kikou sama de Tsunagatte taikara Mou kao mo mitakunai megurokawazoi Arienai tenkai odoru KEETAI GOODBYE MEERU naraba wasuretai “Hold me tight” but “dokka kietai” Anytime shaberisugi no KY Chirari miseru tsuyogari na “I cry” Namida no kouka wa dore kurai? Watashi na ri ni “ai saretai” afureru no ni kimi ga mienai Nido to kimi ni aenai sonna ki ga suru n da… Tsutaetai no ni umai kotoba mietara nai watashi tabun Uso demo ii no ni “ikanai demo” ienai yo |-| Kanji= 今度はいつ会えるかなんて そんな顔してよく言えるって 思ってたよ　なんでだろう 何も気にならないフリして 言い訳するなら聞くわ　朝まで つながってたいから もう顔も見たくない　目黒川沿い ありえない展開　踊るケータイ グッバイメールならば忘れたい 「Hold me tight」but「どっか消えたい」 any time　喋りすぎのKY チラリ　見せる　強がりな“I cry” 涙の効果はどれくらい？ ※ 私なりに『愛されたい』　溢れるのに　君が見えない 二度と君に会えない　そんな気がするんだ... 伝えたいのにうまい言葉見当たらない 私　多分嘘でもイイのに「行かないで」も言えないよ ※ |-| Polski= Czemu myślę, że się właśnie uśmiechałeś, gdy wypowiedziałeś te niewinne zdanie. "Skarbie kiedy znów zobaczę Cię?" Bo nawet gdy nie chciałam ty działałeś na mnie I każde twoje słowo bardzo tak raniło mnie. A takie morze łez to nie zabawa dla mnie. Tak bardzo myśl: "chce być kochana" mnie tak wypełnia, ale nie widzę ciebie przy mnie tu. Po prostu tak nienawidzę tych dni, w których jesteś tak daleko... Chciałabym móc opowiedzieć ci co, w moim sercu dzieje się lecz nie mogę znaleźć słów. Muszę znów okłamać cię, że nie kocham cię, lecz nie odchodź, nie... Kiedy nasze dłonie wreszcie rozdzielą się Czy ja pewnego dnia Bez żadnej wiedzy mej Z pamięci zniknę twej? Chciałabym móc opowiedzieć ci co, w moim sercu dzieje się lecz nie mogę znaleźć słów. Muszę znów okłamać cię, że nie kocham cię, lecz nie odchodź, nie... tł.Oshii Rion |-| Angielski= "How long before we see each other again?" What made me think that You were saying it with a nice expression? I pretend that there's nothing bothering me I'll listen 'till morning as you make excuses Because I want us to be connected I don't even want to see your face along the Meguro river anymore No development will come from this, my cell phone dances If It's goodbye mail, I want to forget about it "Hold me tight" but "I want to disappear to somewhere" Any time that you're talking too much you don't seem to notice* I let you see that "I cry" a little while pretending to be strong How well did those tears work on you? Even though "I want to be loved" in my own way, it fills me, but I can't see you I just have the feeling that I'll never see you again... I want to tell you that, but I can't find the right words Maybe it's okay if I lie, but I can't even say "Don't go away" Ciekawostki * Long Kiss Good Bye jest dwunastym singlem grupy HALCALI. Sprzedał się w nagładzie 4,213 kopii oraz znalazł się na #53 miejscu list przebojów Oricon i utrzymywał się tam przez cztery tygodnie. Postacie *Kurenai Yūhi *Asuma Sarutobi *Naruto Uzumaki *Shikamaru Nara *Sakura Haruno *Ino Yamanaka Kategoria:Openingi i Endingi Kategoria:Ending Naruto: Shippūden